The present invention is in the field of magnetic devices used for therapeutic purposes.
It has been believed for thousands of years that magnets assist in pain relief. More recent scientific studies have helped to validate this belief. In a freely suspended bar magnet, the end of the magnet that points generally in a north direction is designated as the biomagnetic south pole (xe2x88x92) and the end of the magnet that points generally in a south direction is called the biomagnetic north pole (+). Dr. Robert O. Becker discovered that initially any injury registers electromagnetic positive (+), regardless of whether the injury is a cut, bruise, or broken bone. In the case of a broken bone, the broken area registers electromagnetic positive for about three hours and then registers electromagnetic negative. Dr. Becker found that during the healing process, the body concentrates electromagnetic negative energy at the site of injury and it is only when electromagnetic negative energy is present that healing can occur. C. S. Brown, et. al. discovered in their research on Chronic Pelvic Pain that a significant reduction of pain was related to duration of exposure to static magnets placed on trigger points in the pelvic region. C. Vallbona, et. al. found that the application of static magnetic fields over a pain trigger point results in significant and prompt pain relief of pain in post polio subjects. M. Weintraub determined that there was a 60% statistical reduction of pain and 100% elimination of burning foot syndrome in diabetic patients who used static magnetics. According to E. Israeli, et. al., xe2x80x9cFrom the experiments conducted so far, mostly in the 10,000 gauss range, it seems as though the magnetic field causes an intensification of the entire tissue, a thickening of the collagen fibers and as a result of this, an over-all increase in the collagen density.xe2x80x9d In the past, a magnet was applied to a targeted pain area in the body by wrapping the magnet with a gauze bandage, tape, etc. over the targeted area. Not only can this be unsightly, but it is cumbersome, it may require the assistance of another person, and it requires a special bandage, tape, etc.
According to E. Israeli, et. al., xe2x80x9cFrom the experiments conducted so far, mostly in the 10,000 gauss range, it seems as though the magnetic field causes an intensification of the entire tissue, a thickening of the collagen fibers and as a result of this, an over-all increase in the collagen density.xe2x80x9d In the past, a magnet was applied to a targeted pain area in the body by wrapping the magnet with a gauze bandage, tape, etc. over the targeted area. Not only can this be unsightly, but it is cumbersome, it may require the assistance of another person, and it requires special a special bandage, tape, etc.
Therefore, a need exists for a simple, inexpensive, easy-to-apply, more effective magnetic therapeutic device and method of use.
An aspect of the invention involves a magnetic therapeutic device for application to a target pain or injury area under a user""s skin. The magnetic therapeutic device includes a plurality of hook-like members adapted to be attached to an inner surface of a user""s clothing adjacent the target pain or injury, a plastic member including a smooth surface adapted to contact the user""s skin adjacent the target pain or injury area, a magnet sandwiched between the hook-like members and the plastic member and adapted to generate a magnetic field in the target pain or injury area under the user""s skin, and a keeper adapted to be placed outside a user""s clothing and held in place by the attractive force of the magnet to pinch the clothing between the magnet and the keeper to hold the device in place.
Another aspect of the invention involves a magnetic therapeutic device for application to a target pain or injury area under a user""s skin. The magnetic therapeutic device includes a magnetic therapeutic patch including a clothing contact surface adapted to contact an inner surface of a user""s clothing adjacent the target pain or injury area under a user""s skin, a skin contact surface adapted to contact the user""s skin adjacent the target pain or injury area, a magnet adapted to generate a magnetic field in the target pain or injury area under the user""s skin; and a keeper adapted to be placed outside the user""s clothing and held in place by the attractive force of the magnet to pinch the clothing between the magnet and the keeper to hold the device in place.
A further aspect of the invention involves a magnetic therapeutic device for application to a target pain or injury area under a user""s skin. The magnetic therapeutic device includes a clothing contact surface adapted to contact an inner surface of a user""s clothing adjacent the target pain or injury area under a user""s skin, a skin contact surface adapted to contact the user""s skin adjacent the target pain or injury area, a magnet adapted to generate a magnetic field in the target pain or injury area under the user""s skin, and means for holding the device in place and increasing magnetic field penetration under the skin.
A further aspect of the invention involves a method of treating a target pain or injury area under a user""s skin using a magnetic therapeutic device. The method includes providing a magnet adapted to generate a magnetic field in the target pain or injury area; providing a keeper adapted to be placed outside a user""s clothing and held in place by the attractive force of the magnet to pinch the clothing between the magnet and the keeper to hold the device in place; placing the magnet under the user""s clothing, adjacent the target pain or injury area; and placing the keeper outside the user""s clothing adjacent the magnet so that the magnet and keeper are held in place adjacent the target pain or injury area by the attractive force of the magnet and the keeper pinching the clothing therebetween.
A still further aspect of the invention involves a method of treating a target pain or injury area under a user""s skin using a magnetic therapeutic device. The method includes binding a magnetically attractable substance with one or more therapeutic elements to form one or more magnetically attractable therapeutic elements; providing a magnet adapted to generate a magnetic field; locating the magnet adjacent the target pain or injury area so as to generate a magnetic field under the user""s skin in the target pain or injury area; and drawing the one or more magnetically attractable therapeutic elements to the target pain or injury area with the magnetic field generated in the target pain or injury area under the user""s skin.
These and further objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art in connection with the drawing and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment set forth below.